disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster (Star Wars)
|shows = ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: Forces of Destiny The Mandalorian |games = ''Disney INFINITY'' series Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II |alias = Blaster pistol Blaster rifle |affiliation = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance New Republic Resistance First Order |purpose = Long-range, mid-range or close-range gun combat |type = Gun }}A blaster is an energy-based ranged weapon in the Star Wars universe. It resembles guns and firearms of the real world, but fires bolts or blasts of intense plasma, particle or light-based energy. The energy from the blasters burn on contact and hit with great concussive, sometimes explosive force. Usage The blaster is a common weapon used by both military personnel and civilians. It comes in a variety of shapes, sizes, and capabilities. Some are augmented for other functions, such as ascension guns that fired grappling hooks and cables. Many blasters have stun settings which are used to incapacitate a target instead of dealing lethal damage. Like all blaster technology, the blaster pistol fired cohesive bursts of light-based energy called "bolts" or "blasts". Depending on the blaster and sometimes on the energy they consist of, the blaster bolts vary in the colors red, blue, green, yellow, orange to name a few. Blaster bolts can be repelled by magnetic seals and deflector shields. They can also be deflected by a Lightsaber and even redirected back to the shooter or some other target. Known Types of Blasters *'Blaster pistol:' A Blaster pistol is a hand-held blaster that varies in size and is used as a sidearm. *'Blaster carbine:' A Blaster carbine is a shorter and lighter version of a Blaster rifle, but is not small enough to be considered a sidearm. *'Blaster rifle:' A Blaster rifle is a weapon that is more powerful and larger than other types of blasters, such as blaster pistols and requires two hands to operate it. *'Repeating blaster:' A Repeating blaster is any rapid-firing blaster, with it shooting multiple blaster bolts in rapid succession, while it could either be hand-held or artillery, the latter being mounted, stationary cannons or turrets, as well as sometimes even being added to vehicles. *'Bo-Rifle:' A Bo-rifle is a combination of both an electrostaff and a blaster rifle; when extended, the weapon's tips are electrified with energy tendrils an electrostaff up to eleven thousand volts that tended to be either purple or yellow in color and that can be used to temporarily temporarily incapacitating or knocked the user's opponent(s), when retracted, the weapon's blaster function is used and functions as a blaster rifle, the Bo-rifle also has a third function; the weapon can be formed into a trident-like staff that can be used to tap into the power of the Force. Known Blasters *'Model 57 blaster pistol:' A Model 57 blaster pistol is a weapon similar in appearance to the BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol:' The DL-44 heavy blaster pistol is a type of heavy blaster pistol produced by BlasTech Industries. It is considered one of the most powerful blaster pistols in the galaxy, delivering massive damage at close range, however it overheated quickly. *'DC-17 hand blaster:' A DC-17 hand blaster is a model of blaster pistol that was carried by most clone troopers during the Clone Wars. *'DC-15A blaster:' A DC-15A blaster is a model of blaster that is smaller than the larger DC-15 blaster rifle. *'DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System:' A DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System is a configurable combat weapons system that was used by the clone commandos of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. *'DL-18 blaster pistol:' A DL-18 blaster pistol is a model of blaster pistol manufactured by BlastTech Industries, allowed for easy customization. *'Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster:' A Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster is a type of blaster pistol manufactured by Eirriss Ryloth Defense Tech. It sports 9 unique firing modes, including the standard single and double shot. *'WESTAR-35 blaster pistol:' A WESTAR-35 blaster pistol was a model of blaster pistol from the WESTAR series of blasters. Capable of firing yellow or blue bolts of plasma. *'DC-15 blaster rifle:' A DC-15A blaster rifle is the weapon of choice for the Galactic Republic's clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. A version with a wooden stock is the standard weapon of the Senate Commandos. It is a larger and more powerful long-range alternative to the DC-15S. *'AB-75 bo-rifle:' An AB-75 bo-rifle is a combination of both an electrostaff and a blaster rifle; unlike the J-19 bo-rifle model, it is grey in color, and the weapon's electric tips is purple in color. *'J-19 bo-rifle:' A J-19 bo-rifle is a combination of both an electrostaff and a blaster rifle; unlike the AB-75 bo-rifle model, it is black in color, and the weapon's electric tips is yellow in color. *'SE-44C blaster pistol:' A SE-44C blaster pistol is a blaster pistol manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation for the First Order. The pistol alerts the user with a vibrating pulser to indicate low ammunition. *'F-11D blaster rifle:' A F-11D blaster rifle is a blaster rifle manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation. This ranged weapon was the successor of the older E-11 blaster rifle used by the Galactic Empire. It served as the standard issue weapon of First Order stormtroopers. Design features include an adjustable J19 electroscope with eight-power magnification and low-light capability, a removable butt stock assembly, magnatomic adhesion grip with integrated power feed intigator, and a foregrip. *'FWMB-10 repeating blaster:' A FWMB-10 repeating blaster is a repeating blaster manufactured by the Sonn-Blas Corporation. It featured integrated stands that could fold out from the blaster, as well as barrel cooling shrouds. Light Infantry Utility Vehicles also used pintle-mounted megablasters as their primary armament. These forward-mounted FWMB-10s had steadying grips and trigger levers, data and power feeds, calibration adjustment, elevation gear, and collimator sleeves. *'A280-CFE:' An A280-CFE is a modular version of the A280 blaster rifle. It featured a core pistol that could be reconfigured into an assault rifle or sniper rifle. *'A280 blaster rifle:' An A280 blaster rifle is a type of blaster rifle. It is highly effective in piercing through armor and provided more power than other blaster rifles at long range, it also featured a power charge system and integrated muzzle compensator. *'A280C blaster rifle:' An A280C blaster rifle is a modified variant of the popular A280 rifle. It featured a high rate of fire and is known for its excellent firepower and sturdy design, it is also accurate over distances but when shot for a period of time the blaster would lose its effectiveness due to a high amount of recoil. *'Assault rifle:' An Assault rifle is a modular version of the Blaster rifle. *'Sniper rifle:' A Sniper rifle is a weapon that is use to shoot targets at long range. *'DLT-20A laser rifle:' A DLT-20A laser rifle is a model of laser rifle produced by BlasTech Industries. *'Laser rifle:' A Laser rifle is is standard issue to the Corellian armed forces. Combined with the laser rifle's extraordinary power and the option to fit a scope of any size according to the user's personal preferences, this rifle is by far one of the deadliest weapons in the galaxy. *'DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle:' A DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle is a model of blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries. It featured a high rate of fire and could deal heavy damage at long ranges, and was most commonly used for pinning down troops and eliminating large groups of enemies. *'DLT-19x targeting blaster:' A DLT-19x targeting blaster is a blaster rifle, and a variation of the DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle. Unlike the DLT-19, the DLT-19x released all of its power in one shot before it would need to cool down. The DLT-19x is a very powerful weapon, and could take down most enemies in one shot. The weapon had a scope which could be zoomed in farther than most scopes. The DLT-19x is a weapon of choice for many snipers, and was very effective. *'E-11 blaster rifle:' An E-11 blaster rifle is a light but powerful blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries and was based on the DC-15A blaster used by clone troopers during the Clone Wars. It combined lethal firepower with impressive range and a versatile design. Featuring three power settings; lethal, stun, and sting, the rifle proved useful for a variety of combat situations. An advanced cooling system resulted in the blaster's superior performance, especially useful for its fully automatic fire setting. The E-11 also included a telescopic range-finding sight and a folding three-position stock, which could convert the blaster into a full-length rifle. Its standard issue power cells carried energy for 100 shots however the rifle could also be loaded with plasma cartridges that could last for more than 500 shots. *'Bowcaster:' A Bowcaster is a handcrafted blaster. Through the use of magnetic acceleration, bowcasters are more powerful and accurate than the average blaster; although the end result was visually similar to a crossbow-like weapon. The weapon used metal quarrels enveloped with plasma energy2 as ammunition. Two polarizing orbs, balanced on each end of the bow, created a magnetic field that boosted the quarrel's momentum. Once the cocking spring was pulled back, the trigger fired the quarrel, which was enveloped in plasma energy. Chewbacca unconventionally crafted the weapon using the frame and power pack of a standard stormtrooper blaster; additionally, Chewbacca also fitted it with an automatic cocking system, a feature traditional models of the time lacked. Bowcasters are much more powerful than standard blaster rifles, as there are a few humans who are capable of carrying one around, let alone hold it level and steady for a precise shot. To fire comfortably, the strength of a Wookiee is usually required. *'MWC-35c:' A MWC-35c is a heavy repeating blaster manufactured by Morellian Weapons Conglomerate. Powered by condensed K-grade conductor cells and cooled by a tankage of R717 refrigerant, the MWC-35c has a capacity of 35,000 rounds when fully charged and had two fire modes; a standard mode which fired at a rapid rate and a secondary mode which was a single-fire power shot. In the standard mode, the MWC-35c's electroscope's smart targeting array took into account the user's position and facing, grouping shots into bursts to maximize hits on specified targets. In the secondary mode, the blaster's lower barrel collected energy into single shots primed by a pump-action foreguard. Both modes drew from the same power source, but yielded different levels of destructive output. *'Lightbow:' A Lightbow is a complicated form of the bowcaster. The lightbow is powerful enough to shoot down a TIE/LN starfighter with a direct hit. Gallery Han's Blaster Pistol.png|A Blaster pistol. Trivia * The blaster is the second most recurring weapon in the Star Wars universe; after the Lightsaber. * Blasters do not seem to need to recharge. See Also * Lightsaber External Links * * Category:Weapons Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Technology Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Star Wars objects Category:The Mandalorian